Ninja
Ninja is an enemy and also one of the 31 playable characters in the game Castle Crashers. The character's magic powers are Non-Elemental based and its starting weapon is the Sai. Description Ninjas attack the player in the Pirate Ship level but are also a playable character. They can be unlocked by beating the game with Fire Demon, who is unlocked by beating the game with Orange Knight. Ninja is the only character with an enhanced melee speed. This can be observed best in an online game. His attacks are just fast enough that he can interrupt and escape combos easier than most characters. He's also a great juggler because of this. His splash attack is also incredibly powerful in terms of boss slaying (as seen in this video). The general idea is that Red Knight and Ninja both fight Catfish on Insane Mode. Ninja finishes in one minute and thirty seconds, and Red Knight in two and a half minutes. That means Ninja kills bosses more than twice as fast as Red Knight. Involvement Ninjas are first encountered in the Pirate Ship level, after finding all necessary relics for the ship and giving them to the captain at the Dock. The level begins with the players rocking back and forth on their ship, when suddenly they are ambushed by a group of ninjas, who are apparently also pirates, as they are sailing a ship in order to plunder the player's ship, and also wear headbands bearing the "Jolly Roger". Ninjas initially have no obvious ties to other enemies in the game, the ongoing war, or the abduction of the princesses. The ninjas seem to be only after the ship the player is riding in, most likely for personal profit. However, in the fight against Necromancer, a ninja and an alien are two of the many enemies summoned to attack the players, although it is very unlikely that Necromancer had any type of arrangement with any of these two factions, and makes one speculate if all the corpses in Necromancer's room were just the result of the war and were placed there with the only intention of serving as magic shells for Necromancer to reanimate in case it was necessary. Magic Splash Attack "Smoke Screen" Element: Shadow (Non-Elemental) Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (max 7) Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 A puff of purple smoke appears in front of you, knocking enemies over. Each upgrade adds another puff in front of the previous ones, up to a total of 7. A common misunderstanding is that this spell has much less range than most other splash attacks; however, the range is actually longer than what is shown, and can best be described as adding another puff at the end of the last visible one. The spell also triggers a special sound when used. This attack is very rapidly damaging. It's actually so rapid that Ninja kills bosses faster than Red Knight, and he also has smaller hitboxes, which helps him hit slim targets more times than normal. Magic Projectile "Shuriken" Element: Shadow (Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage A spinning throwing star used as a magic projectile. This attack moves faster than normal projectiles. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: (Base Magic Damage)2 + (Base Melee Damage)2 This attack deals twice as much damage than normal / combos. It also pierces armor, which means it deals the same damage to a Barbarian on Normal Mode, as it does to a Royal Guard or a Stove Face on Insane Mode. Magic Jump "Smoke Pillar" Element: Shadow (Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage Jump with purple cloud effect that damages overlapped enemies. Trivia *While attacking a ninja he will sometimes fall over, only for the player to find the ninja substituted himself with a log, and the real one reappears on the other side of the player, attempting to attack him. This can easily be dodged by moving around once they drop the decoy, and it can be blocked with your shield. *The reason ninjas are on a pirate ship is perhaps a nod to the old comedic conflict about "Pirates vs. Ninjas". *This character is also knows as "Ninja Pirate," or Sciomancer, which means "Shadow Mage." *Ninja is an S Rank character (S+) See also * Playable Characters * Pirate Ship Unlock Path Category:Characters Category:Non-Elemental Category:Enemies Category:S Rank